YuruYuri Episode 12
is the last episode of YuruYuri. It was broadcast in Japan on September 20, 2011. Synopsis On the surface of the moon, Rivarun stands over the body Mirakurun; who is dying. Mirakurun tells Rivarun to become a rival to those who destroy happiness of others. Mirakurun then tells her to finish her maths and Japanese homework, and also get her some yakisoba bread and juice before actually dying. The Amusement Club are watching a movie as Ayano shouts at them; at Kyōko actually, telling her school is over and should leave. A sound is then heard from outside, it is Rise Matsumoto and Nishigaki-sensei wheeling empty drums who tells Ayano that they are making preparations. Kyōko tells her they are having an overnighter and points to their luggage in the corner, as Chitose finds it interestingly fun. Ayano goes to get permission for them to stay as Yui invites them to join them, including the rest of the council as the council president; Rise is also staying. Kyōko presents the girls with animal pyjamas; Akari Akaza, a dog; Chinatsu, a cat and Yui, a panda. They put them on and find out that Kyōko’s is a tomato, who asks Yui to stand on her; squish her because she is a tomato. Wondering what sound a panda makes, Yui asks Kyōko, who responds with "tomato" (speaking in English) making her stomp on her repeatedly. They decide to have lunch and have carbonara, as Kyōko goes to the bathroom. Yui makes a list of ingredients they need as Kyōko returns. Yui then spots Kyōko has taken off her tomato pyjamas, reason being is that it got in the way of “business” and that it should be worn for bed time, which makes Yui angry. Later the amusement club goes head to head with the student council plus Chizuru, in a contest created by Kyōko, with the losers getting expelled, which is a bit extreme. Chitose has a Yuri delusion and has a nosebleed; her sister follows with her drooling. The first battle begins with Akari vs. Sakurako playing Othello. Akari wins, but Sakurako is puzzled as to when Akari placed a stone on the board; Yui comments that Akari, like herself managed to lose presence of her stones during the game. Next is Himawari vs. Chinatsu in a Mirakurun cosplay contest. Chinatsu thinks this is easy as she mirrors Mirakurun, but Kyōko declares Himawari the winner as Rivarun. Third contest is Ikeda twins vs. Yui and Kyōko in gestures. Yui and Kyōko go first with Yui trying to guess Kyōko’s gestures but she gets them wrong by over-thinking and under-thinking. Next are the Ikeda twins who guess difference versions of a fox from the same hand gesture. Finally, it is Ayano who ends up being extra player. Kyōko has Rise participate for the Amusement club team and the challenge is experiment. They are hooked up to a machine built by Nishigaki-sensei and the winner is the person who produces the better results. Nishigaki-sensei presses the button on the remote and the machine explodes. Himawari and Sakurako are both bathing in the two barrels setup outside, both argue with each other as Sakurako complains about Himawari’s breasts. Akari and Chinatsu swap with them. Chinatsu wanted to bathe with Yui and is disappointed. Akari looks at the stars and reaches out to them, but overstretching she topples the barrel and rolls off down the hill. Akari goes faster and faster down the hill and rolls over the edge and lands in the river below. Ayano and Kyōko have their turn for the bath, but find only one barrel, Kyōko suggest that they bathe together in the same one. During their bathing session, Chitose has several yuri delusions and nosebleeds, whilst preparing food. Nishigaki-sensei and Rise have their bath, with Nishigaki-sensei asking Rise if she wants her hair cut. Also Akari is also still in the barrel in the river. Later, the girls finish their dinner and clear up. Himawari and Sakurako go to borrow some futons, whilst Chinatsu goes to find Akari. Kyōko presents dessert, chocolates. Chitose tells them that she hasn’t had chocolate since she was young. Kyōko takes pity on her and offers the lot to her. Chitose has one and then suddenly kisses Ayano on the lips. Chitose goes off and kisses Rise while Yui asks Chizuru about Chitose. Chizuru explains that when they were younger, their grandmother put the fear of chocolate into them, which was really a way to stop them from getting cavities and forgot to about the monster inside Chitose. Chitose goes from kissing Nishigaki-sensei to kissing Chizuru; who ends up drooling. Yui tries to rouse Chizuru and Ayano, who comes to. However, Chitose ends up kissing Yui just as Akari returns with Chinatsu, who then screams at the sight of Chitose kissing Yui and faints. Chinatsu is open, making Chitose move on to her. Yui and Ayano need a plan to stop Chitose as she jumps Akari. Yui suggests making her run out of energy by nosebleeds and looks to Ayano. Ayano gives in and makes Chitose look at her while she kisses Kyōko on the cheek. Himawari and Sakurako return with the futons and find everyone and the entire room covered in a shower of blood, which makes them scream. Midnight, the girls go to sleep. Kyōko express that she had a good time and wants to do it again. Ayano reminds her to ask permission next time. Rise tells Nishigaki-sensei that she is worried that she won’t wake up in the morning. Nishigaki-sensei produces an alarm clock, connected up to several stick of dynamite, sets it for 7:30am and places it above Rise’s head, which is also above Akari’s. Ayano thanks Kyōko for inviting her, Kyōko offers to sleep together which Ayano turns down in shame. The next morning the clock ticks to 7:30am, but Akari rolls over in her sleep and stops the clock 5 seconds from 7:30. Everyone gets up and brushes their teeth outside, except Akari who is still asleep inside, rolls over and restarts the clock. The Amusement Club room explodes and everyone turns around shocked. They become teary eyed and say their farewells to Akari. They turn to the sky and promise never to forget her, but Akari pops out of the rumble and screams that she is not dead. References *LuRa's Anime Blog (Author of the article: Kirayoshi) Navigation Category:YuruYuri Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes